Fallen Angels
by Carlota
Summary: My first thought was that Roman was a vampire, but he didn’t smell right. He definitely had a pulse, but his blood didn’t appeal to me in the same way other humans did. It did not make me hungry. Who was this boy behind the face of an angel?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Ever since I escaped the army of zombies, trained to kill and nothing more, I have wandered the country as if in a dream. Mechanically feeding to survive, knowing that the next day would be no different, from the day before it. Perhaps I should have stayed with my creator. Then, when I was no longer useful, I would be killed. No, not killed, disposed of. After all, I am already dead. The world once so bright is now lost in an abyss of darkness. I would wish this fate upon no one, and yet. . . I am alone. I've been alone for fifty years, I just want a friend._

The pain was immense, like every cell of my body was giving up its warmth to feed the fire that was building around my heart. The fire was sweeping through my body, with one destination, one purpose. To burn out my heart. What had I been doing? It kept getting hotter. Through the fire I grasped the memory. My parents had died in a car crash. I was leaving the funeral when someone had grabbed me, and the pain started. The pain. It was worse than anything I had ever experienced. I was going to die, and I was alone. All alone. But, I wasn't, someone was holding my hand. I forced my eyes open. An angel was holding my hand. Good. I would die soon, and I would join my parents. I examined the angel more closely to distract myself. She was very young, no older than thirteen. She couldn't be described as cute, no there was only one word for her, beautiful. The pain reached its climax, my vision obscured as the fire wrapped itself around my heart. Then, I was lost to the darkness.

"So, you've finally stopped screaming?" A voice at my side chimed.

I sat up slowly, expecting the extreme pain to relapse at any moment. My senses were unusually clear. The only effect the burning sickness seems to have had on me was to leave my body feeling cold. Like the aliment had burned the warmth out of me. Glancing around I found myself in a one-room cabin, which was odd. The last place I remembered was being on a street, in the middle of town. However, the unmistakable sounds of nature were drifting in through the poorly insulated cabin's walls. I turned to the girl that had spoken. It was the angel that had held my hand throughout my sickness. Where I was, and why I felt so wonderful after suffering the raging fires in my body clicked in my mind, "Am I dead?" My voice came out as a clear whisper.

The child continued with the brown waves of her hair for a moment, then she answered, "It depends on your definition of dead."

I stared at the pale girl, taking in her dolls face, as if it would give me some clue to her meaning. Everything about her was perfect, even angelic, except her eyes. Her eyes were a foreboding shade of red-violet. Knowing I wouldn't like the answer I asked anyway, "What do you mean?"

She was studying me again. "I'll explain after you've fed, then you'll understand, and believe me more easily." In one fluid movement, she stood up and made her way to the door, indicating that I should follow, before she slipped out.

Why, should I trust her? Why shouldn't I? She had just held my hand throughout the burning sickness. I felt that I owed her something, and I trusted her for what she'd done. I rose and quickly followed her outside. At first glance I realized I was in the middle of no where. The only thing in sight was the small cabin I'd just exited, and a barn. Around that was miles and miles of tall, yellow grass. The girl was at the barn. When I reached her, she started opening the door. Whatever had happened before had left me in the best shape of my life. All my senses as well as my physical abilities seemed to be magnified by a thousand My eyes were drawn to the opening door. The most tantalizing scent was wafting from the building. A dry ache started in my throat, my mouth watered. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. It was just scent and I. I flew into the barn, the perfect predator, and fell upon the source of the scent. There was no control, no stopping until, "What am I?" I cried as I crumpled to the floor, refusing to look at the inert body beside me.

"You are my companion. You are my creation. You are a vampire." The little girl had been leaning against the door frame. Now she came over to my spot on the floor, picked me up and carried me back to the cabin. I was set down in front of a full-length mirror. I stared in amazement. I had changed. My skin was now pale and my waist length hair was now a darker shade of red, and my eyes. My eyes were the same foreboding shade of red as the angels. "What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Celine Avery.," I answered, still staring at the near-perfection in the mirror.

"Well, it's just Celine now," the girl said, then indicating herself, "My name's Sarah. Now sit down, I have a few things I must tell you." Sarah explained all about being a vampire to me. I sat through the explanation without a word. I felt as though I would begin crying at any moment. But the tears, they never came. 

----------

I haven't written anything in awhile, so if you catch any mistakes let me know (self-edited). I would like some constructive criticism as well. - Enjoy!


	2. Sarah's Request

Let me clarify something before you read when Celine says "birth" day she means the day you were changed. So to get Sarah's real age you would add thirteen to how old she's turning on her "birth" day.

**Chapter 1, Sarah's Request**

It was absurd. We did this three times a year, one day for each of us. Jenna and myself had the stories memorized. Today was October third, Sarah's 168th "birth" day. Today was the day we all sat around and told stories. Today was when Sarah would make her requests to the both of us.

Sarah and I still resided in the small cabin, but with a new addition: Jenna. I had created Jenna at Sarah's request seventy-five years before. For the moment it was just Jenna and myself in the cabin, but Sarah was sure to join us soon, she loved attention. I seated myself across from her now at the small table, and tried to gather what she thought of this redundant tradition. Jenna emanated loveliness, as always, her short snaky black locks framed her face not in a way that enhanced it, but in away that masked it. Her face was always hidden in shadow, Jenna's eyes yielded no results either, they were dark but not from thirst. They were always dark, never the same scarlet as mine or Sarah's. My eyes still studying hers, I opened my mouth to ask when we should go hunting again, but I never got the chance.

Sarah chose that moment to make her grand entrance. She threw open the cabin door, the rising sun made her cast off rainbows like a tiny diamond, and swept to her spot at the head of the table.

Jenna was at the door in a flash, "What are you doing?" She growled at Sarah, shutting the door.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked mildly, seating herself in her chair.

"What if someone saw?" Jenna asked, making her way back to her seat.

"Don't be silly," Sarah brushed Jenna off, "We live ten miles from any human settlement."

"A century ago in was twenty miles." Jenna pointed out.

Sarah waved a delicate hand in Jenna's direction, "Let it go, I want to start the stories."

I sighed, the only mystery here was which story she'd drag out today. Sarah's eyes had a faraway look in them as she began, "When I was ready to make two three it was hard to decide where to start looking. Celine's parents had been killed by a young horse that had thrown her father while he was breaking it. The event had been in the newspaper, it was a tragic accident after all. It was where I got the idea to change Celine, she had nothing left.

"I thought I would find out new companion in a similar fashion. I was hunting in Austin when I found her. A man in an alleyway was strangling her, I made a meal of the man. But I would have to feed on the girl too, she'd seen me. I turned to her, and recognized the face immediately: Jenna Burks, one of a few woman detectives, and more successful than the men. I had read about her in the newspaper. I knew she was the one. Celine had always been able to control herself better than I, so I brought the woman (kicking and screaming) to her. I asked Celine to change Jenna for me, and she did. That is how two became three. And that brings me to my request." Sarah paused, smiling at me, and I felt as though I already knew what was coming, "I feel it is time to add another to our number. I would like Jenna to enroll Celine into West Brook High School. I want you, Celine, to seek out a human male that you think would make a good addition. Once you have found one, Jenna and myself will approve. Then you will change him."

I blinked, high school? I hadn't been there in awhile. It could be interesting. I small smile spread on my face, I saw a way out of sitting around and reminiscing like old women. As Jenna nodded her acceptance I asked, "May we begin implementing this plan immediately? Jenna will go enroll me into West Brook High, while we go buy a school wardrobe."

Sarah was enthusiastic about shopping, and we left at once. Every time I turned around she'd be shoving something frilly and pink underneath my nose that didn't suit me at all. I kept reminding her that this was Texas, where the sun shines an awful lot. I would have to keep my skin covered to keep from dazzling my new peers. Shopping is not my favorite pastime, and shopping for myself with Sarah is one of my least favorite things to do, but I had to invite her, it was her "birth" day after all. Jenna was waiting for us when we returned from our exhausting shopping trip. She had enrolled me into West Brook High without a hitch, of course, things like this was a talent of hers. I would start school tomorrow as Sarah Kendrick, the junior.

Wednesday, October fourth dawned a bright and beautiful day, to my dismay. Now I would look like a freak on my first day of high school. Great. Humans would avoid me, making my job much harder. I did my best to make the too big long-sleeved turtleneck and blue jean combination look at home in the seventy degree weather, I was deluding myself thinking the outfit would look like it belonged in that kind of weather. Sarah and I had bought the shirts too big on purpose, so the sleeves would cover up my hands. I would use my folder to shield my face from the sun.

West Brook High was a big school. Its two stories towered forebodingly over me. The doors were locked until the first bell, so I found a nice hiding place in the shadows to observe the male humans. None of them were remarkable. Why Sarah wanted a male for a fourth companion was beyond me. I hadn't understood males in my time as a human and chances were that I would not understand them any better now, I hadn't spent my 117 years as a vampire chasing males. I had barely spared them a thought. The bell rang and I allowed myself to drift in the door with the rest of the students. Jenna had said I would need to check in at the office.

I saw a door labeled as the office and pushed my way over and into the office. The office wasn't much bigger than the one room cabin I resided in, but it wasn't only one room, there were three other doors. A lady with elaborate brown curls was sitting at what must have been the front desk, filling out what looked like a disciplinary slip. I approached her and cleared my throat. She kept writing. I must have been too quiet, humans are practically deaf. I cleared my throat again, but louder this time. The woman kept writing. In the corner of her desk was a name plate that read: Elizabeth Smith, Secretary, so I tried a new tactic, "Mrs. Smith?" I asked, making sure I was speaking at the right volume. She kept writing, this was infuriating! I controlled my feelings, obviously I was going to have to make direct contact. I reached out to prod the irritating woman's shoulder, but I was saved. A man chose that moment to enter the office and poked Mrs. Smith's shoulder saying, "Beth there's a girl here for you." And he left the room through one of the three doors.

Mrs. Smith looked up from the disciplinary novel she'd been writing, "Sorry dear, I didn't see you there."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, sure she hadn't seen me. "I'm Celine Kendrick," I introduced myself.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Kendrick from Bevil Oaks correct? I have your schedule right here. Roman, would you show Ms. Kendrick around?"

That was odd. I hadn't noticed anyone in the office other than Mrs. Smith. Sure enough there was someone else present. He had been reading a book (and probably laughing at my tactics to get Mrs. Smith's attention) in a corner. Looking at Roman I did a double-take, he was perfect. He wasn't much taller than myself, but I still had to look up to see his powder blue eyes that his shaggy blond hair seemed to want to keep secret for his bang fell into his eyes. My first thought was that Roman was a vampire, but he didn't smell _right_. He definitely had a pulse, but his blood didn't appeal to me in the same way Mrs. Smith's did. It did not make me hungry. Who was this boy behind the face of an angel? Why did he not make me thirsty? I flashed my best smile at him. This had been easier than I thought. I had already found our fourth companion.


	3. Familiar

-1Thanks for the review! Here's chapter two:

**Chapter 2, Familiar**

I stared coolly back as Roman's eyes studied mine, the for some reason, I couldn't hold his gaze any more, I looked down. I lost control and looked down, the whole dejected demeanor that I was trying to project was lost in that one moment of submission. The look couldn't have lasted more than a second, but I felt his eyes sweeping over me filled with some unmet expectation. Should I be friendly to him? I was wearing my best smile, but would that be enough to possibly lure him away and change him later? Human's were often amazed with a vampire's beauty, it is the bait for the prey after all, but Roman was as beautiful as any vampire. No, my looks would not help me here.

Roman's eyes told me that he was still expecting something from me as he lead me from the office to show me around the large school. I was listening to Roman's words as he explained were my classes would be, but not absorbing them. No, I was still trying to decide how friendly I should get with the boy. Sarah and Jenna might not approve and gaining his trust would have been wasted, but not gaining his trust now would make it more difficult later. I didn't want him to think I was bipolar. But, why wouldn't they approve? He was perfect. I decided that gaining his trust was the best idea until I talked with Sarah and Jenna. I focused on the light tenor of Roman's voice and discovered that he was now explaining the off-campus lunch rules.

We moved from lunch to Computer Applications, a class Roman mentioned we had together. I remembered where my first five classes were located, but not what Roman had said about them. I am good at multitasking, it comes with my ability to control my mind and not give into instinct, surely he. . . No, I was just too preoccupied with this odd smelling human. I hadn't been focusing.

Roman was now leading me to my Spanish classroom, he filled me in on Mrs. Andres, a strict no-nonsense kind of woman. But I couldn't focus. Roman's eyes were too blue. They captured and held your eyes. They seemed to overflow with sadness. I decided that they must hold some kind of secret. I blinked, Roman was directing me to my final class, Algebra II. According to Roman, Mr. Ryker (the teacher) would give any girl an extension on their homework if they cried. Too bad I couldn't.

Roman checked his watch, "First period's practically over. I'll drop you off at Home Ec." Roman concluded the tour, his bright eyes studying me again. I hoped that I would be able to find all my classrooms again, I'd been too engrossed in my thoughts to pay much attention. Then again, it really wouldn't be too hard to find my way around; everything here had a letter, indicating the main subject, and a number, to identify the classroom.

"Thank you," I replied politely, sticking out my had, "it was nice meeting you Roman . . ."

"Collins." Roman flashed a dazzling smile and engulfed my hand in his. My hair stood on end at his touch and chill swept through me. The feeling his touch induced was indescribable. The bell rang and Roman and with a squeeze released my hand. He brushed past me, presumably, in the direction of his next class, but I was still staring at my hand. It was warm. Not because Roman's hand had warmed it, but like the slight squeeze Roman had given my had had put some life into it. I whipped around to look at Roman again before he was swept away in the confusing mass of students, and Roman was staring at his hand with a very peculiar expression. Again I asked myself, what was this Roman Collins, of course I didn't receive an answer, again.

Making a mental note to ask Sarah about my hand, I turned and entered the Home Ec room. A round man greeted me as I entered the room, "An unfamiliar face? You must be Ms. Kendrick." At my nod he beckoned me to his desk. "Good, good, good. I'm your teacher, Mr. Brown. We are currently on our sowing unit. Now, you will need to read this packet over sowing machine safety before we can set you up with one." He wiped his face with a handkerchief, and I quickly masked my horror. Flashed of pricked fingers and tangled threads rushed into my head. No, I would not sow. I was terrible at it. A vampire is the perfect predator, not the perfect housewife. I hadn't given the needle and thread so much as a passing thought since I had been changed. Pricked fingers wouldn't be a problem now, but I couldn't have gotten any better. Mr. Brown waved a plump hand at the tables scattered haphazardly and told me to sit anywhere I liked. I sit by myself and read every last detail of the sowing machine safety handbook in order to draw out actually using one. In the end, Mr. Brown said that he would set me up with a machine the next day, and sent me to art early.

Art was better. There was no threat of sowing machines, just the paintbrush. Mr. Cruz, the teacher, was a tall, eccentric man. I liked him and his odd dress immediately, and my liking increase when he announced that the class was working on a scenic watercolor piece (my favorite). Another added plus was that Roman Collins shared the class with me, and he immediately sat next to me when he entered the class. We made small talk as I sketched out my moonlit canyon. We talked about nothing in particular, mainly the weather. Near the end of class I snuck a peek at his picture. It was beautiful. An oasis in a desert, done in watercolor and acrylic. He was using the thicker acrylic to perfect detail of the sand slowly transforming into the greenery around the haven.

When the bell rang Roman asked, " Would you like to walk to English together?" Why did this angel even bother, couldn't he sense I was a demon like the other humans? I nodded and went to put my sketch away. Once I'd done that and grabbed my books Roman asked another question, "What do your parents do for a living?"

His question took me off guard, it sounded innocent enough, and I answered without thinking, "They owned a stable, but where killed by one of their own horses."

"How long ago?" Roman asked quietly, his voice full of concern.

It had happened 117 years ago, I was over it, I hadn't meant to tell him about my parents, but I could play this to my advantage, "It happened about two months ago. Right now, I'm living with my aunt"

Roman looked like he still wanted to pursue the subject of my parents, but upon hearing my tone he quickly changed the subject, "Other than drawing, what are your talents."

"Not sewing," I muttered, thinking of the torture I would have to endure for the rest of October.

Roman laughed, it was almost musical, "Come on! Do you sing, garden, what?"

"I'm a good actress, does that count?"

"Yes." Roman looked thoughtful, "The play this year is, Twelfth Night maybe you could go out for Viola or Olivia?"

I smiled sadly, "Not this year."

"Oh! Of course not, sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it."

I shrugged to let him know he was forgiven. We had arrived at the classroom. Upon entering I was waved to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Tejena made me introduce myself to the class before I could sit down. We were currently reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. There would be a test over it in a week. Mrs. Tejena tried to give me an extension since I was new, but I assured her that I would be finished by the test, I had plenty of time, since I couldn't sleep.

Chemistry was next, on entering the room a girl that I recognized from my pervious class caught my arm, "Was that _Roman Collins _talking to you before English?'

"Yes," I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I thought he might have had a twin or something, you see Roman Collins doesn't talk to anyone if he doesn't have to."

Then why talk to me?

The girl flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder, and eyed me from head to foot, "Of course you're beautiful, just like him. Maybe he only associates with people within his league."

If my body still had the ability to blush I would have flushed red then, but my face remained as pale and cold as ever, "I have no idea why Roman Collins has singled me out. Thanks for the compliment though." I glanced over the girl, taking in her soft curls, brown eyes, and slightly bucked teeth. Reaching out, I tentatively put a hand on her curls,

"You have the softest hair, what do you wash it with?"

She smiled, named a shampoo and mentioned rinsing with cold water before sticking out her hand, "I'm Whitney Davis, I have a free spot at my lab table if you'd like to sit with me?"

I accepted the offer and Whitney pulled me to the teacher's desk in the classroom, just as the tardy bell rang. Mrs. Yancy gave me a packet to read over lab safety while the rest of the class took their test over the table of elements. After the rustling of papers and scratching of pencils had been irrupted by the bell, Whitney asked me to lunch at some fast food restaurant near the school, I declined with the excuse of no money and made my way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria buzzed with the students talk, I made my way carefully to an unoccupied lunch table and sat down. A guy at the table next to mine took a bight out of the chicken that was being served to day, and chewed slowly, giving me a very odd look. It suddenly occurred to me that I had to food in front of me, and that it would look strange if I sat here, every day, eating nothing. I grabbed my books and made to leave the cafeteria, I would find a place to sit and read, a classroom maybe. The sound of my name being called softly over the babble rooted me to the spot. It was him. I had no choice but to wait until Roman caught up with me.

"Not hungry?" He asked, eyeing armful of books. I did my best not to flinch as he hit on exactly what I was trying to hid. If he noticed, he gave no sign. I would have to be careful around this boy until I knew if I was changing him or not. Apparently I'd been silent too long, because Roman answered for me, "It is your first day, you must be too queasy to eat."

I nodded, giving him my best sick face. I had to ask. "Why are you being so friendly to me? Whitney Davis told me that you talking to people is unusual."

Roman paused for a moment, then spoke, "It's true that I don't normally talk much, but there's something about you. . ."

Intrigued I prompted him when he trailed off, "Something about me?"

His powdery blue eyes met mine, confusion and fear seemed to be playing behind them, "There's something about you that seems familiar," he finally finished.

I pondered his statement for a moment. I was sure I'd never seen him before in my life. That neutral scent he gave off did bring on a wave of nostalgia for the days when I could be around humans without being thirsty, but that was it. "I know this isn't going to help, but I've never meet you before in my life." I peered up at him, Roman was smiling.

"Well I'm going to continue hanging out with you until I figure out why you're so familiar, if you don't mind."

I flashed him a smile, "As a matter of fact, I don't mind. As you can see, I don't have many friends." I swept a hand around the empty expanse of hall.

"Why don't we talk a walk outside? The sun's broken through the clouds and it's really warming up."

Problem. I can't go out into the sun without alerting everyone in a five mile radius that I'm not human. I decided to play new girl some more, "Do you mind if we stay inside? I was going to the drama room actually."

"Thinking about doing the play after all?" He asked, starting in the direction of the drama room.

I shook my head, pretending to be embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow and produced an apple from his pocket. He appeared to be think about something very hard as he ate the juicy fruit. That was fine. I would leave him to his thoughts a I attended to mine. Whitney Davis's face with it's slight flush was brought up in my mind's eye again. I would have to feed tonight. I quickly mapped out my night: getting Roman approved, feeding, and homework. All three bound to take unnecessary time.

We spent the rest of the lunch period wrapped in our individual thoughts. It was nice just to be able to sit and think. The theater was dark and cool, most vampires liked the sun, myself included. It gave us a sense of being alive again. The only vampires that loved the dark had truly given themselves over to their instincts. Jenna prefers the dark though, a tiny voice reminded me. There are always exceptions, I whispered back.

"Hmmm?" Roman's eyes focused on me.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, the bell's about to ring, we should probably start heading to class." Roman looked at his gold watch, judging the time.

Mrs. Tamar, a small bird-like lady with very sharp eyes taught very sharp eyes, taught computer applications. Computers were another thing that I had trouble with. In 1883, computers where not your common household object, leaving me knowing absolutely nothing about computers.

"What!" Mrs. Tamar squawked when that I'd never touched a computer before, I'd never even seen one. After Mrs. Tamar was satisfied that I wasn't going to kill the computer, she left me to my own devices. I played around in the image program we were currently manipulating a photo in, when the computer let out an angry beep, and I yelped. I glanced over at Roman, who was suppressing his laughter. I barely knew the boy and I was afraid of embarrassing myself in front of him.

Perhaps I left Computer Applications too fast, later a coach ask me to join the track team. Nevertheless, I made it to Mrs. Andres's Spanish class in record time. Being a vampire so near the Mexican border, it was an unspoken rule to speak Spanish. This was something that I _could_ do. Mrs. Andres was impressed with my knowledge, giving me the warmest of smiles she set me to work grading papers after I'd finished my assignment. I watched last class tick closer as I did the repetitive job of grading and set them down on Mrs. Andres's desk when the bell rang, so not to interrupt her rant to a very startled boy about speaking with a proper accent. She did pause and wave at me with another smile as I left the room.

Math was another easy subject, I'd taught myself as soon as Sarah trusted me not to fall upon every human in sight. However, Mr. Ryker taught math in a whole new way his lecture, tricks and shortcuts on Trigonometry made me think on a whole new level. Apparently, I didn't know everything about math. I considered the idea of college after I'd satisfied Sarah's desire to add another to our number.

I ran home in a daze, thinking about the new concepts I could apply to Trigonometry, but as home came into view, the little cabin, or rather the lack of it, pulled me up short.


End file.
